


Esos chicos

by Supermonstrum



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Drama, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Reflection, Reunions, Romance, Unrequited Love, spookyverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Dudan, se enamoran, crecen, se pelean, simplemente son ellos mismos descubriendo cosas nuevas o no tan nuevas.Compilado de 30 relatos multiship (varias y diversas parejas) para la comunidad 30vicios.





	1. 01. Tal vez (Clyde&Craig)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va a ser un compilado de 30 one-shot (¿por qué eres así, Muffy?) de varias parejas de South Park. Obvio que van a estar mis clásicas favoritas como kyman, stenny y creek, pero también quiero experimentar con otras. A medida que vaya subiendo un relato voy a ir agregando los tags de las demás parejas. De todos modos el título de cada historia indica la pareja o personajes que van a estar relacionados ya sea como pareja, interés romántico o amigos, recomiendo que se abran a otras posibilidades porque es interesante y está bueno para pasar el rato.

Bebe se fue dando un portazo; Clyde ni siquiera giró la cabeza para verla, permaneció tirado en el sofá. Creyó escuchar la voz de su difunta madre diciendo algo como "¡Clyde!, ¿podrías al menos tener algo de consideración por Bebe?", pero él ya no tenía ocho ni nueve años, ahora podía responder tranquilamente y sin culpas:

"Que te jodan, mamá."

En otro momento habría rogado a Bebe que lo perdonara, que se quedara en casa y que para compensar su error la llevaría a cenar a Buca De Faggonchini. Pero hoy no. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo y que Bebe, al igual que otras chicas, estaba molesta porque no pudo sacarle lo que quería.

"Tú piensas con el pito", le dijo Craig una vez y luego lo secundó Token, Jimmy e incluso Tweek. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero sí era la primera vez que Clyde pensaba seriamente en eso y en su forma de relacionarse con las mujeres.

Craig sabía más de lo que aparentaba, desde que se puso de novio con Tweek hace unos años, maduró bastante y si bien ambos enfrentaron altos y bajos, siempre lograban reconciliarse y aprender algo nuevo el uno del otro. Eran la pareja perfecta y la favorita del pueblo y Clyde, al igual que los demás chicos, los apoyaba y también los envidiaba un poco...

Dejó la vista clavada en el techo, pensando. Deseaba poder tener una relación como la de Tweek y Craig en la que pudiera enfadarse o llorar y ser contenido, donde pudiera divertirse haciendo las cosas sencillas que le gustaban como jugar video juegos, pasar por la vieja y arruinada Sodosopa e incluso tener la intimidad suficiente para poder soltar pedos tranquilamente.

Clyde tembló y sus mejillas se sonrojaron en seguida. Ahora llegaba _ese_ pensamiento extraño e inevitable que siempre seguía a estos deseos de la pareja ideal:

"Me gustaría tener un novio como Craig."

No un noviazgo como el de Craig y Tweek, no. Era _un novio como Craig_ , Craig Tucker, su amigo desde el jardín de infantes, su compañero de juegos, uno de sus mejores amigos. Craig, un hombre como él, sin tetas, sin nada en común con las mujeres con las que había salido o con las que tuvo fantasías. Y aún así, las últimas semanas, mientras su relación con Bebe empezaba a naufragar por tercera y última vez, casi todas las noches llegaba a la conclusión de que le gustaría tener un novio como él

Craig que lo abrazó luego del funeral de su madre y también aquella vez en secundaria cuando aquella chica lo engañó con ese mormón amigo de Stan, Craig con sus brazos fuertes, su voz grave gracias a la pubertad, su semblante serio y agresivo, su instinto protector y su amor por las cobayas.

"Pero yo no soy gay...", se decía a sí mismo. Una voz interna, temblorosa como una minoría con miedo de decir alguna estupidez de la que ni siquiera estaba segura. Antes cortaba el fluir de sus pensamientos con el recordatorio de su heterosexualidad y un repaso de sus tetas preferidas, pero ahora no bastaba. No había manera de frenar esas ideas.

"Aunque tal vez..."

Craig agarrándose a golpes con ese cabrón de último año que le había robado el reloj que le regaló su papá, Craig y él mandándose memes por whatsapp durante la detención y conteniendo las risas, jugándole bromas al profesor de química. Cualquiera que tuviera medio cerebro sabría que Craig Tucker te haría sentir valorado, protegido y querido. Tweek era su amigo pero últimamente Clyde no sentía ganas de reunirse con él y sabía la razón.

"Porque tal vez... me gusta Craig".

Y no había pornografía ni fotos calientes de chicas que pudieran convencerlo de lo contrario.


	2. 04. Es mejor así (Kenny/Stan)

Stan se cubrió la boca con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba inquieto y eso cortaba un poco el clima. Kenny le bajó la ropa interior mirando su pene ya erecto, se veía dulce y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo acariciaba con la punta de los dedos. Stan ahogó un gemido. Kenny sabía que no lo estaba mirando aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo, nunca lo hacía.

Acercó la cabeza a la entrepierna del chico y frotó la mejilla contra la erección, una caricia suave y tierna. Había visto a Stan desnudo en otras ocasiones, pero tenerlo así era diferente, como si fuera la primera vez. Pasó la lengua por sus testículos, primero uno, luego el otro, luego se los metió a la boca y succionó despacio. El recreo no había terminado aún.

No era la primera vez que Kenny hacía ese tipo de cosas pero sabía que sí era la primera vez que Stan recibía una chupada de pija de parte de otro chico. Kenny se preguntaba si a Wendy le gustaba dar ese tipo de atenciones o tal vez no llegaba a satisfacer del todo a Stan. No importaba, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿cierto?

Kenny clavó la mirada sobre el rostro de Stanley y apoyó los labios sobre los testículos para dejar una seguidilla de besos suaves y silenciosos, como quien adora una estatua sagrada. El culto a los huevos de Stan Marsh… no sonaba tan mal. Lo adoraba desde octavo grado, pero siempre a la distancia porque ocupar el lugar de Wendy era imposible, ni siquiera Kyle podía hacerlo, no hay horizontalidad en las relaciones de Stan sino jerarquías.

Lo importante era conocer las reglas del juego y Kenny era rápido para eso así que procuraba no pensar en detalles. Stan daba la señal, posiblemente luego de reflexionar y lidiar con la culpa, y se juntaban en el baño clausurado del tercer piso, en el cubículo del fondo, como lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

—Vamos, Kenny —murmuró Stan respirando agitado y luego apoyó la mano detrás de la cabeza de Kenny cabeza para que se metiera de una vez su pene en la boca.

Había soñado varias veces con ese momento incluso antes de que pasara, pero en su fantasía Stan era más que una mamada fugaz y luego de chupar venían los besos y las caricias. La realidad era otra, la realidad era hacerlo acabar, pasar la lengua a lo largo del miembro y comenzar a chupar mientras movía la cabeza en un rápido ir y venir. Stan apretaba con la mano temblorosa sus cabellos rubios y Kenny se aferraba como si su vida se fuera en esa succión.

Por dentro se decía que era la última vez que le hacía ese favor, pero sabía que al próximo guiño volvería a estar en el baño para adorar al dios testicular, besuquearlo y mimarlo a lamidas. Stan mismo cortaría con ello cuando se viera descubierto por Wendy o cuando la culpa le impidiera seguir, era cuestión de esperar y Kenny aceptaría esa decisión. El amor es así, el amor unilateral al menos o el deseo, vaya uno a saber, pero Stan no debía saberlo.

“Es mejor así.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final


	3. 16. Otros mundos (Kenny&Cartman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spookyverse

_—¡Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!_

_—¡Hijos de puta!_

Despertó tomando una bocanada de aire como si algo le hubiese estado cortando la respiración mientras dormía. Eric miró alrededor, después de unos segundos sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad del inmenso cuarto de la mansión McCormick y recordó que esa noche él y sus amigos acordaron quedarse a dormir allí luego de que terminara la purga anual del Día de Acción de Gracias.

Kyle roncaba suavemente envuelto en una frazada. Stan dormía despatarrado sobre su saco de dormir, a los pies descansaba su macizo bate de béisbol revestido con alambre de púas, tenía sangre y algunos cabellos y restos de… Eric sacudió la cabeza sin querer pensar en ello. Él nunca participaba activamente de las purgas: acompañaba a sus amigos en calidad de enfermero y de paso ellos resguardaban su culo de quienes intentaban matarlo cada año. Si bien Kyle y Stan lo molestaba y golpeaban la mayoría de las veces, ninguno permitió jamás que un extraño se metiera con él y Eric tomaba eso como un gesto de cariño. Kenny por otro lado era menos agresivo pero también cargaba con un número de muertos sobre sus espaldas.

Eric abandonó su saco de dormir y se puso de pie, caminó evitando pisar a sus amigos y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua esperando no cruzarse con los hermanos de Kenny, no estaba de humor para bromas o esos bruscos coscorrones de daba Kevin. Abrió la nevera, bebió un gran vaso de agua y cuando dejó la botella en la nevera vio un cubo de alitas de pollo que había quedado de la noche; no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó, prometiendo que al día siguiente el invitaría un cubo a cada uno de sus amigos para compensar la falta. En general siempre comía a lo último pero se había despertado con mucha ansiedad debido a la pesadilla.

Se sentó a oscuras en la mesa de la cocina y tomó una alita, estaba fría, la salsa se había endurecido un poco pero no le importó. La devoró en seguida, dejando los huesitos sobre una servilleta, luego otra y otra hasta que la cubeta quedó vacía. Eric pasó el índice por el fondo para tomar el resto de salsa que quedó.

—Deberíamos haber comprado más ahora que lo pienso —comentó una voz con tono divertido—. No te vayas a cagar de miedo en mi cocina, gordo —agregó Kenny entre risas al ver el susto que se llevó Eric.

—Kinny… —murmuró el chico y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ah, Kenny, estás…

—Sí, sí, soy yo, Kenny. ¿Qué carajo te pasa? No me digas que volviste a soñar qu-

No lo dejó terminar. Eric lo rodeó con sus regordetes brazos y lo estrujó unos segundos, luego apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho esforzándose para no sollozar. Kenny puso los ojos en blanco y dio unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza del chico. Desde que se perdió en el universo paralelo que tenía esa pesadilla extraña.

—No fue un sueño, ya te dije que en ese lugar tu otro tú muere de alguna forma horrible…

—Pero luego vuelvo a la vida, ¿no? Así que no te preocupes por ese Kenny, y no te preocupes por mí. Soy el chico con más suerte en South Park, nada me va a pasar, ¿bien?

Eric asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, Kenny le guiñó el ojo y luego bajó rápidamente las manos para apretarle ambos glúteos.

—Cuando te asustas el culo te tiembla como flan… ¿nunca te lo han dicho? A mí me encanta.

—Cállate, Kenny —respondió el chico haciendo pucheros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Lamento no dejarte alitas de pollo.

—No importa, bajé a fumarme un cigarro. Sabes que si Kyle me pilla fumando me va a meter el bate de Stan por el culo. Aunque es mi casa, debería poder fumar donde me dé la gana pero bueh, ya sabes como ese ese cabrón: no respeta nada.

—A nosotros nos respeta un poco más que al resto.

—A ti te respeta más querrás decir. Pero está bien, tú eres diferente, gordo, y en el buen sentido, sólo que a Kyle le cuesta reconocerlo. Cuando piense con la cabeza y no con sus puños o navajas, verás que no se va a querer despegar de ti —aseguró Kenny mientras tomaba un encendedor del cajón de la cocina y encendía un cigarro.

Eric se sonrojó un poco. Si bien Kyle y Stan del otro universo eran más amables y mucho menos violentos, él prefería seguir en su propia realidad, donde su mejor amigo no moría casi todos los días, el resto de las cosas malas podía afrontarlas. Aunque eso lo descubrió luego de que regresó a la fuerza y todos los chicos de South Park aplicaron la ley del hielo, algo mucho más doloroso que cualquier paliza. Todos menos Kenny, claro, él era su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

—No sé qué haría sin tí, Kenny.

—Estarías muerto, culo de manteca, no te quepa duda.

Ambos rieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


	4. 10. Diez años después (Bradley/Butters)

Había aceptado ir porque no se animó a decir que no, típico de él. Hacía tiempo que no salía de noche y más aun que no andaba con "Craig y esos chicos", como solían llamarlos en la escuela. Si bien ahora cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos, siempre terminaban todos en el pueblo para pasar las fiestas en familia y, en consecuencia, con los viejos amigos de la primaria.

Aquella tarde Clyde les había preguntado a Tweek y Craig si habían pasado por alguna discoteca gay en Denver y cuando la pareja respondió que no, empezó con que no lo podía creer, que Denver tenía todo tipo de clubes y demás blahblah. Token ya le había advertido que se dejara de joder, pero Clyde siguió hasta que Craig dió un puñetazo sobre la mesa y lo retó a acompañarlos a algún club el fin de semana. En ese mismo momento Butters estaba retirando su cena para llevar y quedó metido en el medio.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó Clyde a la defensiva—. Pero Butters viene con nosotros también.

Ahora estaba allí, sentado en una mesa tratando de no quedar cegado por las fuertes y titilantes luces multicolores que se movían al ritmo de la música. Craig y Tweek bailaban en la pista y Token se desternillaba de risa con la cara roja como un tomate de Clyde que fue acorralado por una travesti para sacudir el esqueleto. La escena era cálida, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos cuando todos andaban juntos y no había que preocuparse por cosas más allá de la guerra de consolas o entre bandos de superhéroes.

Butters bebió el margarita que había pedido y suspiró. Estaba algo agotado, nadie lo había invitado a bailar salvo Tweek y Craig, pero él insistió en que estaba más cómodo mirándolos. No mentía, hubiese preferido pasar la noche en casa pero decir no todavía era complicado.

—¿Eres tú, Butters? —preguntó una voz entre las risas, gritos y el retumbar de los parlantes donde sonaban los Pet Shop Boys.

Butters se giró sorprendido. La voz le resultaba familiar aunque no sabía de dónde, de la escuela seguramente que no y la universidad menos. Miró entre la gente hasta que reconoció esa maraña de cabellos rubio oscuros y los ojos color miel que miraban a todos lados con la huella de ansiedad que Butters había visto aquellos días en el campamento para "corregir" su bicuriosidad.

—¿Bradley?

—Sí. Butters, qué sorpresa encontrar aquí.

—Lo mismo digo, Bradley. Ahm, ¿quieres sentarte aquí? Mis amigos están en la pista, no creo que vuelvan muy pronto —invitó el chico sonriendo amistosamente.

Bradley dudó unos segundos y luego se acercó a la mesa para sentarse al lado de Butters. Si mal no recordaba, habían pasado diez años desde el campamento y Bradley sí que había crecido: era casi tan alto como Kyle. Butters se alegró al ver que las marcas de mordidas en sus dedos habían desaparecido casi por completo y ya no tenía ojeras, además el hecho de que se hayan encontrado en un club gay significaba que Bradley había aceptado su orientación sexual e incluso estaba dispuesto a frecuentar un club para divertirse.

—¿Vives en Denver ahora, Bradley?

—Trabajo en una tienda de mascotas de por aquí, estoy ahorrando para la estudiar en la universidad, ¿y tú?

—Estudio en la Universidad de Colorado. Cuando mi abuela murió, papá heredó casi todo su dinero y decidió invertirlo en mis estudios. Fue lo mejor que la vieja ha hecho por mí la verdad, así que no lamento que se haya muerto —y no mentía en absoluto.

—Vaya suerte. Yo… bueno, hace años que ya no me hablo con mi familia…

Los ojos de Bradley rehuyeron de la mirada de Butters. En aquel momento no se había dado cuenta del objetivo del campamento, pero luego, cuando se ponía a recordarlo, le causaba escalofríos pensar en los chicos que se habían suicidado —y todos los que siguieron haciéndolo aunque él no los conociera— por no seguir la regla heteronormativa.

Butters se encogió de hombros. Estuvo a punto de decir "Estoy feliz de que no te hayas suicidado" pero le pareció algo fuerte para un encuentro después de diez años. En lugar de eso Butters apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Bradley y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—Si ellos no quieren aceptarte por completo, lo mejor es tomar distancia. Creo que es genial que puedas vivir por tu cuenta.

—¿Te parece?

—¡Claro! Es decir… nos conocimos en ese tonto campamento para que otros nos cambiaran y ahora nos encontramos aquí. Es un avance, ¿no crees? Bueno, yo vine porque me invitaron de imprevisto, pero no es lo mismo que ir obligado a un campamento. —Butters bebió otro trago de margarita, vio que Bradley suspiraba más relajado, bien. —Imagino que… si tú estás aquí…

—Es porque quiero. Sí, en eso tienes razón, aunque… vine solo. Antes venía con mi novio pero no terminamos muy bien. No soy muy bueno con esto de las relaciones a decir verdad.

—Sí, a veces cuesta mantener una relación —comentó mirando a Bradley atentamente, reparando en las cicatrices que asomaban detrás del pañuelo turquesa que envolvía el cuello del chico, probablemente algún intento de suicidio con algo filoso, lo mismo en las muñecas donde varias pulseras coloridas cubrían las huellas de un acto desesperado.

Bradley… en el campamento le había dicho que le gustaba aunque Butters no había entendido exactamente a qué se refería. ¿Lo había lastimado en aquel entonces sin darse cuenta?, ¿habría estado en los pensamientos previos a los intentos de suicidio de Bradley? Esta última idea le causó un fuerte escalofrío y sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

—¿Butters?

—¿S-si?

—Me alegra haberte encontrado aquí.

Lo decía como si se estuviera despidiendo.

—Bradley…

—¿Sí? —respondió mientras se levantaba dispuesto a abandonar la mesa.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Bradley abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, miró alrededor como si tuviera que asegurarse de que Butters no le estaba tomando el pelo, después sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban apenas.

—Claro.


End file.
